História de Duas Vidas
by FireKai
Summary: Joey Wheeler caminha pela cidade Dominó num dia gelado. Na sua mente está a ideia de acabar com a sua vida, depois de tudo o que lhe tem acontecido. Apesar de decidido a suicidar-se, poderá Joey mudar de ideias com a ajuda de Seto Kaiba? Oneshot.


**Título: **História de Duas Vidas

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Apesar da maioria das minhas histórias de Yu-gi-oh, que têm o Joey e o Seto como personagens principais ser yaoi, esta história não é yaoi, a não ser que optem por a ver dessa maneira, mas não há nada que sugira yaoi.

**Sumário: **Joey Wheeler caminha pela cidade Dominó num dia gelado. Na sua mente está a ideia de acabar com a sua vida, depois de tudo o que lhe tem acontecido. Apesar de decidido a suicidar-se, poderá Joey mudar de ideias com a ajuda de Seto Kaiba? Oneshot.

**História de Duas Vidas**

Joey Wheeler caminhou lentamente até ao porto da cidade Dominó. Estava bastante frio, nevara à apenas algumas horas atrás e não haviam muitas pessoas na rua, preferindo ficar nas suas casas, quentes e aconchegadas. Joey era uma das poucas excepções. Na sua casa, Joey nunca se sentia aconchegado. Para Joey, a sua casa só trazia más recordações, não pela casa, mas pelo seu pai, que também lá vivia.

Joey ajeitou o cachecol que trazia ao pescoço, tentando manter-se quente. Trazia um casaco grosso e um gorro azul na cabeça. Suspirou, o que fez com que uma baforada de ar quente lhe escapasse da boca e parecesse fumo branco no ar.

"_Para que é que me estou a tentar manter quente? Daqui a pouco nada disso vai importar. Vou sentir o frio cortante, mas depois tudo vai terminar e eu vou ter paz, finalmente. Finalmente..."_

Desde que se lembrava, Joey nunca tivera uma vida fácil. O pai bebia muito, não gostava muito de trabalhar e quando bebia ficava mais violento. Tudo o que Joey fizesse era pretexto para o seu pai o agredir. Joey tivera de trabalhar algum tempo para pagar dividas que o pai fizera, mas o pai nunca lhe agradecera, tratando-o sempre mal.

Porém, agora tudo estava pior. Cerca de um mês antes, o pai de Joey tinha chegado a casa bêbado mais uma vez. Mais uma vez, tinha batido em Joey, mas desta vez quase o matara. Joey escapara com vida por pouco. Ficara dias sem sair de casa. O seu pai não o deixava ir ao hospital. Mas Joey era forte e determinado e recuperara.

Joey começou a tentar evitar o pai a todo o custo, porém, ainda foi agredido mais duas vezes. Joey começava a ficar desesperado com tudo o que se estava a passar. Mentira aos seus amigos sobre o que se passara, dizendo que tinha ficado doente e que não saíra de casa para não ir ter com eles e contagiá-los. Os outros tinham acreditado.

Joey entrou na área do porto e avançou com mais cuidado. Aqui o chão estava completamente gelado e escorregadio. Um passo em falso e cairia no chão, ficando completamente encharcado pela neve e ficando ainda mais frio.

"_Vou acabar com tudo hoje. Devia ter-me despedido do Yugi e dos outros, mas eles iriam fazer perguntas, mesmo que lhes mentisse e dissesse que eu ia viajar. Não, é melhor assim. Espero que eles guardem boas memórias de mim."_

Joey continuou a caminhar, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Mais uma vez o seu pai tinha bebido. Mais uma vez lhe tinha batido. Mas desta vez, o pai de Joey tinha tentado violá-lo. Joey conseguira escapar das garras do pai e fugir para a rua. Mais tarde, com fome e frio, acabou por voltar à casa, encontrando o pai a dormir.

No dia de hoje, o pai de Joey acordara lembrando-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Encarara Joey com um olhar frio e um sorriso malvado. Ameaçara-o que, caso nessa noite Joey não o deixasse fazer o que quisesse com ele, iria tratar de o pôr na rua e mais tarde matá-lo. Além disso, o pai de Joey tinha ameaçado que, se Joey contasse aos seus amigos sobre as ameaças, eles iriam todos sofrer.

E agora, Joey estava determinado. O seu pai era um monstro; não podia contar com a ajuda dos amigos, pois tinha medo do que lhes podia acontecer se soubessem do que se estava a passar; não podia denunciar o pai, porque era a palavra de um contra o outro. Joey abanou a cabeça. Não tinha mais nenhuma opção. Não deixaria o seu corpo ser molestado. Se isso acontecesse uma vez, Joey sabia que acabaria por acontecer novamente e a sua vida ia tornar-se mais miserável do que era agora. Por isso, neste dia, Joey decidira suicidar-se.

Joey caminhou até à beira do porto. Para lá da grande plataforma de pedra cinzenta, o mar embatia contra essa mesma plataforma e contra as rochas. A água estava gelada e Joey sabia disso. Sabia que quem caísse naquela água iria ficar quase instantaneamente gelado e daí até à morte seriam apenas uns segundos. Não seria indolor, mas Joey não queria matar-se com uma faca e não tinha comprimidos ou pistolas para acabar com a sua vida.

"_Parece que é mesmo o fim." pensou Joey, olhando para o céu cinzento. "Vou sentir falta de muitas coisas. Dos meus amigos, dos duelos, da Serenity... mas é melhor assim. Não posso deixar que a minha vida se torne pior. Não tenho outra saída."_

Joey hesitou durante vários minutos. Na sua mente, o suicídio fazia sentido. Era a sua única oportunidade de escapar ao seu pai abusivo. Claro que podia fugir para longe. Mas ainda só tinha 17 anos, portanto era menor e o pai podia chamar a polícia para o procurar. Além disso, Joey sabia que se fugisse, o seu pai iria vingar-se nos seus amigos.

"_Não posso deixar que ele lhes faça mal. Não posso."_

Joey preparou-se para saltar para a água gelada. Começou a contar mentalmente até três. Um. Joey pensou nos seus amigos. Iriam chorar a sua morte, tinha a certeza. Devia ter-lhes deixado uma carta de despedida. Dois. Joey pensou na sua irmã. Serenity iria ficar muito chocada. Podia ter-lhe ligado, mas temia que depois não tivesse coragem para se matar. Dois e meio...

"Wheeler, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

Joey virou-se bruscamente, perante a voz que ouvira. Seto Kaiba, trajando um sobretudo negro, com um cachecol da mesma cor, encontrava-se a pouco mais de vinte passos de Joey. Mantinha a sua expressão neutra, apesar de estar curioso para saber porque é que Joey estava ali, naquele dia tão frio.

"Não me ouviste? Wheeler, tu és maluco? Está um frio desgraçado e tu estás aí à beira da água. Sai daí, senão ainda cais." disse Seto, tentando soar mais autoritário do que preocupado.

Joey afastou-se da plataforma de pedra, avançando alguns passos na direcção de Seto. Sentia-se frustrado por não ter conseguido saltar. Seto tinha logo aparecido na altura exacta.

"Kaiba, eu não te devo explicações." disse Joey. "Eu faço o que quiser. Deixa-me em paz e vai-te embora."

"Ora, pensas que eu obedeço ao que tu mandas? Quem dá ordens sou eu, não tu." disse Seto, friamente.

"Raios! Vai para casa Kaiba! Deixa-me em paz."

"Pois eu agora não quero sair daqui." disse Seto, aproximando-se mais de Joey. "Tive de vir até aqui porque um novo carregamento de cartas chegou por barco e vim ver se estava tudo certo. As cartas já foram enviadas, mas quando me vinha embora, vi-te aqui e decidi aproximar-me."

"Eu não quero saber. Não te perguntei porque estavas aqui, pois não, Kaiba?" perguntou Joey, zangado. "Não quero saber nada de ti."

"Muito bem. Eu também não quero saber porque estás aqui, nem sequer estou preocupado contigo. Só que não me apetece sair daqui." disse Seto, cruzando os braços.

"Argh! Kaiba, tu és a pessoa mais... mais casmurra que eu conheço! Muito bem, se não vais tu embora, vou eu."

Joey começou a afastar-se, furioso com toda a situação. Se Seto não se iria embora, iria Joey e voltaria mais tarde para acabar com tudo. Depois de vários passos, Joey virou-se e viu que Seto o estava a seguir.

"Mas o que é que tu estás a fazer?" perguntou Joey, zangado. "Não venhas atrás de mim!"

"Sabes, eu disse que não queria saber porque estavas aqui. Menti. Quero saber. Porque é que vieste aqui hoje, Wheeler? Parecia-me mais normal se estivesses junto dos teus amiguinhos, a fazer duelos na casa do Yugi. Mas não. Estás aqui, neste dia super frio. Porquê?"

"Já disse que não te devo explicações." respondeu Joey.

Seto ficou calado por uns segundos, pensativo. Joey encarou-o e pensou virar-lhe as costas e ir embora, mas quando Joey se preparava para andar novamente, Seto decidiu falar.

"Estavas a pensar suicidar-te, Wheeler?"

Joey abriu a boca de espanto, com a súbita perspicácia de Seto Kaiba. Voltou a fechá-la rapidamente, tentando mostrar-se indiferente e negar, porém era tarde demais e Seto já tinha confirmado as suas suspeitas.

"Estou a ver que acertei. Vieste mesmo aqui, neste dia, para te lançares ao mar e te suicidares. Deves estar muito desesperado, Wheeler."

"Eu não te devo explicações. Faço o que quiser da minha vida, Kaiba."

"Sim, isso é verdade. Porém, agora que sei o que queres fazer, não posso deixar de te tentar dissuadir dessa ideia. Se não conseguir, pelo menos tentei. Vem comigo, vamos para um lugar mais quente."

"Não quero ir a lugar nenhum e..."

"Eu não te estava a pedir para vires comigo, Wheeler. É uma ordem, por isso obedece." disse Seto, de modo frio.

Joey preparou-se para reclamar mais uma vez, mas Seto foi-se aproximando-se e puxou-o pelo braço. Joey não sabia o que fazer. Seto Kaiba tinha descoberto as suas intenções. Seria melhor Joey fugir agora, para não ter de conversar com Seto?

"Não penses sequer em fugir." disse Seto, adivinhando os pensamentos de Joey. "Não vale a pena. Ao contrário do que possas pensar, não te quero julgar, nem te quero fazer mal, mas acho que a nossa conversa pode decidir o teu futuro e por isso mesmo, acho que deves cooperar."

Joey acabou por se deixar conduzir por Seto até à limusina que o esperava. Ambos entraram na limusina e foram levados até à mansão de Seto. Joey nunca tinha lá entrado, nem sequer esperara lá entrar alguma vez. Seto mandou-o entrar na biblioteca. Apesar de hesitante, Joey assim fez, removendo de seguida o seu gorro. Seto apareceu um minuto depois e mandou Joey sentar-se num dos sofás.

"Pedi para nos virem trazer um chá, para nos aquecer." disse Seto, sentando-se no sofá do lado oposto da biblioteca.

"Porque é que estás preocupado comigo? Nunca gostaste de mim, sempre me insultaste e agora trazes-me para a tua casa, para beber chá e conversarmos?" perguntou Joey, curioso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

"É verdade que nunca nos demos bem. Sim, a maior parte da culpa foi minha. Admito que não tenho uma personalidade fácil. Mas isso não importa agora. Tu querias suicidar-te. E para quereres fazer isso, é porque algo de muito grave se passa."

"Mas não quer dizer que eu queira falar sobre isso."

"Sim, compreendo. Muito bem. Vou contar-te uma coisa que nunca contei a ninguém. Vou contar-te porque, caso o que te vou contar te ajude a mudar de ideias sobre o suicídio, então valeu a pena. Caso não te convença, vais morrer e levar contigo o que te vou contar, por isso, para mim nunca trará dissabores, a não ser a ideia de que não consegui fazer-te mudar de ideias."

Joey não disse nada, tentando perceber onde é que Seto queria chegar e o que de tão importante tinha ele para contar. Seto não o fez esperar muito e começou a falar novamente.

"Há muitas coisas que as pessoas não sabem sobre mim. Porém, hoje vou revelar-te apenas algumas delas. Todos pensam que sou frio por ser rico. Pensam que acho que sou melhor que os outros. Talvez até seja verdade que acho que sou melhor que muitas pessoas, mas não é por ser rico. Foi por causa da educação que recebi." explicou Seto. "Sabes, tu hoje querias suicidar-te e eu, há dois anos atrás, quis fazer o mesmo."

"O quê? Quiseste suicidar-te?" perguntou Joey, incrédulo. "Mas porquê? Tu tens dinheiro, uma mansão enorme, tens o teu irmão... porque é que haverias de te querer matar? Não faz sentido."

"Ah, mas se formos a ver, tu também tens os teus amigos, tens uma casa, tens uma irmã e queres matar-te na mesma. Mas respondendo à tua pergunta, as aparências iludem, Wheeler. Lá por eu viver nesta mansão e ter dinheiro, não queria dizer que eu fosse feliz. Não, nunca fui feliz enquanto o meu pai adoptivo, Gozaburu, foi vivo." disse Seto. "O Gozaburu era muito rígido fez-me estudar dia e noite."

"Ao menos preocupava-se com os teus estudos."

"Oh, ele não queria saber de mim, mas sim dos seus intentos, porque achava que eu podia trazer mais lucros à empresa. Castigou-me muitas vezes, sem eu ter feito nada. Bateu-me muitas vezes. Queria bater também no Mokuba, mas eu nunca deixei e por isso ele batia-me a mim, nas vezes do Mokuba. Humilhava-me, deixou-me a dormir ao relento algumas vezes, para me castigar por não estar de acordo com as suas ideias." explicou Seto. "E violou-me."

Joey ficou surpreendido com a revelação e ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma onda de tristeza e compaixão para com Seto. Afinal, apesar de serem tão diferentes em certas coisas, havia muitas coisas que tinham em comum. Antes de Joey ter dito alguma coisa, bateram à porta e uma empregada trouxe uma bandeja com chá e serviu uma chávena a cada um, retirando-se de seguida. Seto bebericou o seu chá, enquanto Joey se preparou para falar.

"O teu pai violou-te?" perguntou Joey. "Isso é nojento!"

"Sim, é nojento. E sim, violou-me. Uma vez. Nunca mais deixei que o fizesse... mas naquela vez aconteceu. E isso marcou a minha vida. Fechei-me sempre mais em mim. A única pessoa com que me importava era o Mokuba. Mais ninguém importava. A cada dia o Gozaburu me tratava pior. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Decidi matar-me e acabar com tudo. Num dia gelado como este, fui até ao porto, tal como tu fizeste. Decidi saltar."

"E porque é que não o fizeste?"

"Por causa do Mokuba. Como é que podia deixar o meu irmão, à mercê do Gozaburu? Não lhe podia fazer isso. O Gozaburu iria tratá-lo tão mal como a mim. Não podia fugir também. O Gozaburu encontrava-nos rapidamente e enquanto isso, iríamos passar necessidades. Não era em mim que eu pensava, mas sim no Mokuba. Não podia deixar que lhe faltasse nada. E então, decidi aguentar e não me matei. Empenhei-me a fundo nos estudos e consegui tomar a empresa ao Gozaburu, que se suicidou. Não tive pena dele."

"Nem era caso para teres pena."

"É esta a minha história. Não é uma história bonita de um órfão e o seu irmão que são adoptados, vêm para uma mansão e são muito felizes. Não. Foi muito diferente, mas as pessoas pensam que eu devia ser alegre porque tive tudo de bom. É mentira. É por causa do Gozaburu que hoje eu sou assim, apenas uma concha quase sem sentimentos."

"Não, não é verdade." disse Joey. "Eu... até posso ter pensado isso até agora. Mas depois de tudo o que tu passaste, compreendo porque és assim. Tu não perdeste os sentimentos que tinhas, apenas os escondes para te protegeres. Eu já vi como tratas o Mokuba e se com ele consegues ser livre e expressar carinho, também o consegues com as outras pessoas, se quiseres."

"Isso é mais fácil de dizer do que fazer. Mas chega de falar de mim. Contei-te a minha história, para te mostrar que, se eu me tivesse suicidado, estaria a fazer uma grande asneira. E agora, o que é que tu queres fazer? Vais deixar os teus amigos e a tua irmã para trás? Antes de responderes, bebe o chá, que está a ficar frio."

Joey fez o que Seto mandou e bebeu o chá de uma só vez. Seto abanou a cabeça. Joey não tinha maneiras, mas de momento isso era o que menos importava. Joey respirou fundo e decidiu falar.

"Não sei o que fazer, Kaiba. Achas que me quero matar, assim sem mais nem menos? Não quero, mas não tenho escolha..."

"Tens sempre escolha. Conta-me o que se passa e talvez eu possa ajudar-te. Eu confiei em ti e contei-te a minha história. Agora confia tu em mim e conta-me a tua. Se continuares a querer suicidar-te e o fizeres, então juro que não contarei nada do que me contares aqui."

Joey hesitou. Deveria confiar em Seto? Seto tinha-lhe contado a sua história, que não contara a mais ninguém. Joey acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Se realmente se fosse matar, não importava o que Seto sabia ou não.

"Eu decidi matar-me por causa do meu pai. Sabes, a minha história tem muitas semelhanças com a tua. O meu pai bate-me, mas é porque bebe muito e, enfim, também já é violento por natureza. Ele já me fez muita coisa. Mas ontem tentou violar-me. Não conseguiu. Hoje ameaçou-me que, se eu não deixasse que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo, ele iria vingar-se nos meus amigos. Ele quer violar-me. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Não posso fugir, porque senão ele faz mal ao Yugi e aos outros. A morte é a única saída."

"Não, não é. Antes de mais, quem te garante que se tu te matares, o teu pai não faz mal aos teus amigos na mesma? Devias denunciá-lo, mas percebo que não tenhas provas e seja a tua palavra contra a dele."

"É isso mesmo. Mas tens razão, na parte que não sei se o meu pai depois não faria mal aos meus amigos... já não sei nada. Não sei o que fazer." disse Joey, confuso, pondo uma das mãos na testa.

"Eu vou ajudar-te, Wheeler." disse Seto.

"Como?"

"Se há algo que pesa em todo o lado, é o dinheiro. Faz toda a diferença. Vamos à polícia apresentar queixa. Eles vão prestar atenção ao caso se eu for contigo. Vamos pedir para o teu pai não se poder aproximar de ti."

"Mas assim mandam-me para um orfanato ou uma instituição. A minha mãe não quer ficar comigo e não tenho mais ninguém..."

"Se for necessário um guardião da tua tutela, eu fico com ela. Já tenho dezoito anos e fico responsável por ti até fazeres dezoito anos. Se houver entraves, o dinheiro abre sempre caminhos. Além do dinheiro, se o teu pai te bate, as marcas do corpo poderão servir como alguma espécie de prova, espero eu."

"Mas porque é que queres tanto ajudar-me?"

"Porque não vou deixar que o teu pai te faça o que o Gozaburu me fez. Não, não vou deixar."

"E vais dar-te a todo este trabalho para me ajudar... e eu não posso fazer nada por ti."

"Vamos fazer um esforço para nos entendermos, Wheeler. Afinal, não somos assim tão diferentes. Preciso de um amigo. Preciso de alguém que me mostre o que é a amizade e o que é rir novamente. O Mokuba é uma boa influência, mas só ele não chega. Podes ajudar-me com isso?"

Joey pareceu surpreendido com a proposta de Seto. Seto iria ajudar Joey com o problema do seu pai e Joey poderia ajudar Seto a tornar-se uma pessoa mais aberta e alegre.

"Eu aceito." disse Joey.

"Óptimo. Então vamos à polícia." disse Seto, levantando-se. "Ao menos a minha história e a minha ajuda fizeram-te mudar de ideias, Wheeler."

"Se vamos ser amigos, podes chamar-me Joey."

"Muito bem, Joey. Vamos à polícia. Hoje, a tua vida vai mudar, para melhor espero eu. E a minha também."

Joey acenou afirmativamente e ambos saíram da biblioteca, depois da mansão e finalmente chegaram à esquadra da polícia. Foram feitos inquéritos e com a influência de Seto, Joey conseguiu livrar-se do pai e foi viver para mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Para Joey a vida mudou para melhor e para Seto também, pois ganhou finalmente um amigo verdadeiro e, apesar de muitas vezes discutirem um com o outro, acabaram por se habituar e tornarem-se quase inseparáveis.


End file.
